Without a Doubt
by Guillotine Cloud
Summary: Sorato ficcy! Read and review!!!


Without a Doubt **__**

Without a Doubt

Howdy folks! Just a little Sorato (Sora/Matt) (I haven't been watching the second series, so I won't use any new characters for now). Enjoy!!! You may remember me as Lost in the Cloud or Torture Rack Cloud. Anyway, read this fic, review, etc, etc. =D

It was a snowy day in Tokyo. Matt was wrapped up in a blanket in his house. It was cold as cold can get. Matt was watching the 9:00 news on TV.

TV: And in today's baseball, the Kingin Crystal Rangers beat the Tokyo Kamayamayas 5-4!!! The Hong Kong King Kongs beat the Madatsubomi Bellsprouts 4-2! And the Saudi Arabia Swords beat the Laichu Electrics 9-8 in extra innings!

Matt sighed and flipped the channel. It was another news station.

TV: Today, a 14 year old boy from Tokyo killed his teacher brutally. The boy will have-

"Oh…..my….god…." Matt said, rolling his eyes. "Not like that's unusual." Matt flipped the channel.

TV: HI! I'm Billy Bob, and this is………Huntin' and Fishin'!!!!! YEEEEHAAAA!!!!!

Matt rolled his eyes again, and turned off the TV. "Ugh….nothin' good on…as usual." Matt stood up from his couch, shivering. He walked toward his TV and turned on his Playstation resting on the top. Inside it was Final Fantasy 7, one of Matt's favorite games. Matt sat back down and sighed. "Man….I am so bored…." He muttered to himself. It was 2 years after Apocalymon was destroyed, and the "old" Digidestined (save TK and Kari, they were younger) were about 15 years old. Matt started playing Final Fantasy 7. He had played it very much so, as it was his favorite. But after a few minutes, he put the controller down and sighed. He stared out the window. _Maybe I'll go see Tai…he'll cheer me up…if he doesn't make me feel like an ass…_ Matt put on his jacket and stepped out into the snow. The snow on the ground was accumulating now, and it was getting steadily worse, so Matt hurried along to Tai's apartment. He rang the bell, and it was answered by Kari. 

"Hey, Matt! What's up?"

"Uh…nothing…where's Tai gone to?" 

Kari giggled. "Well, I'm not supposed to tell, but….he's out on a _date _with Mimi."

Matt smiled. "Heh…really! Ha! Boy, I never knew Tai to be a ladies man. Heh. Alright, see you later, Kari!"

"Catch ya later!" said Kari as Matt left. Matt walked out into the cold streets once again. "Tai dating Mimi? Bah! I don't buy that! Tai is much too stubborn.." said Matt out loud to no one in particular. _I guess I'll go see Sora, then. She's always cheerful!_ Matt walked slowly, hands in his pockets, toward Sora's apartment.

"Hi Matt!" said Sora, smiling.

"Hey Sora! Can I talk to you?" Matt asked. 

Sora smiled. "Sure, c'mon in!" she said, letting Matt in. "Here, lemme hang up your jacket!" Sora said, and Matt handed her his jacket. "So, what's up?" asked Sora as she hung up the coat in the closet. 

"Well…I was hoping you could cheer me up. You're always cheerful." He replied, sitting down on the couch. Sora walked in from the hall and sat down next to Matt. She giggled gleefully. 

"Hee hee! I'm not ALWAYS cheerful…" Matt looked at her. "Whaddaya mean? Of course you are!!!!" he replied, smiling. 

"So, um…………..you wanna play Super Smash Brothers together?" Matt smiled. "Sure!" he said, and they started playing.

Matt smiled heartily. He secretly had a crush on Sora, with her golden brown hair, and her sparkling eyes, and her cheerful disposition. They played on a team against the computer, and they played for a long time, well into the night. _Sora…why are you so perfect and I so flawed? Will you ever…love me?_ Matt stared at the sky at that moment, and he accidentally walked off the edge of a cliff. Sora looked at Matt, whose face was drooping. "What's wrong, Matt?" Sora asked. "Um………..well……….it's nothing. Never mind." said Matt, and he smiled a forced smile. They played for a little longer, and then it got late and late. Matt began to yawn heartily and Sora was beginning to fall asleep. "I'm gonna….head off now, Sora. I'm tired." "Okay, Matt!" Sora said, and they both got up. Sora walked Matt to the door. "Thanks, Sora." Said Matt, gazing into her eyes. Sora smiled, albeit weakly. "It was my pleasure. Matt took one last look at Sora's hair and left. Matt, half asleep and not thinking or seeing clearly, saw the face of a goddess. He walked home, slipped into his bed, and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of his love.

__


End file.
